Noël à Storybrooke
by Frenchiemakesfiction
Summary: Fluff. Belle en apprend plus sur Noël en la compagnie de Rumplestilskin. A lire de préférence si les premiers épisodes de la saison deux ont déjà étés visionnés.


_Disclaimer: Ceci est un travail de fiction, basé sur la série Once Upon A Time. Je ne possède aucun droits._

_**A lire de préférence si vous avez déjà visionné les premiers épisodes de la saison 2.**_

_Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, ever. Soyez gentils et dites-moi sincèrement s'il y a des choses à améliorer, ou si je devrais juste arrêter d'essayer d'écrire quoi que ce soit tant c'est mauvais. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une épaisse couche de lourds nuages recouvraient Storybrooke. Belle avait vu bien des neiges, mais jamais ici, dans ce monde sans magie. Pourtant... Les flocons semblaient glisser lentement du ciel, pour se déposer délicatement sur le haut des toits. A cette vue, Belle sourit. Pour un monde sans magie, ce paysage était on ne peut plus féerique.

Rêveuse, le nez en l'air, elle ne fut pas alarmée par le bruit de pas crissant sur la neige. Lorsque qu'une main familière se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna simplement, et son sourire s'élargit.

Rumple lui rendit son sourire, la saluant de son simple "hey". Même si cela pouvait sembler peu, Belle savait qu'il s'agissait de son propre code. Ce simple mot pouvait signifier tellement de choses entre eux, comme:  
"Tu m'as manqué"; ou, "Je suis ne suis pas malheureux de te revoir".  
Pour cela, Belle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi", répondit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
A chaque fois qu'elle le saluait ainsi, ses traits s'adoucissaient - un mélange entre surprise et joie, comme s'il ne revenait toujours pas de sa chance. Après avoir cru à la mort de Belle durant plus de 28 ans, la voir ainsi devant lui, l'ayant pardonné ... Cela revenait du rêve.

Belle brisa l'embrassade - à quelque regret. Le couple commença marcher ensemble, en direction de la librairie.

"Quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui?  
- Je dois juste faire un petit saut la bibliothèque, pour remettre quelques choses en place.  
- La bibliothèque rencontre-elle du succès?  
- Beaucoup. En ce moment, un certain nombre de gens sont venus emprunter des livres sur Noël... Je suis curieuse de voir ce à quoi cette fête ressemble ici."

Comme toujours, Belle était curieuse de tout. Mais il y avait des choses qui ne s'apprenaient pas que dans les livres,  
et Mr. Gold avait promis de l'aider découvrir un maximum sur le mode de vie dans ce monde.  
Belle continua:  
"Que font les gens lors de cette fête, en général?  
- La veille de Noël, ils se retrouvent en famille ou avec des amis, et partagent un repas suffisant nourrir plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Puis, le lendemain, ils s' échangent des cadeaux - en général superflus -..."  
Il s'interrompit, voyant que Belle s'était soudain arrêtée de marcher.

- Mais jusqu'à présent... Avec qui fêtais-tu Noël, Rumple?"  
Après un léger flottement, Gold fut obligé de reconnaître:  
"J'ai assez de mal me faire apprécier de mes semblables".

Belle eut un regard désolé. Puis, elle décida:  
"Ruby m'avait proposé de passer Noël avec elle si je n'avais personne... Mais je pense déjà avoir quelqu'un de cher avec qui passer ma soirée", répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, levant les yeux sur Rumplestilstkin.

Belle et Rumple échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, regardant en l'air, Rumple déclara:  
"Je crois qu'il y a une autre tradition dont je devrais t'informer, Belle."

Suspendu sous le porche de la bibliothèque, un bouquet de gui se balançait sous le vent d'hiver, légèrement couvert de neige poudreuse.  
"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" demanda-elle, un léger soupçon dans la voix.

Rumple eu pour toute réponse un demi-sourire. Frôlant délicatement sa joue en écartant du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux, il s'abaissa - et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, lorsque Belle le tira vers elle par le col de son manteau et l'embrassa avec plus d'impétuosité encore.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Rumple s'autorisa finalement à entourer sa taille d'un bras, la pressant encore plus fort contre lui, au point ou l'espace entre eux fut réduit à néant. Glissant son autre main à la hauteur de son visage, il commença à jouer gentiment avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il laissa ses doigts passer aux travers de ses épaisses boucles brunes, puis légèrement plus bas, au niveau de sa nuque, rapprochant toujours plus sa Belle. Il ne pouvait désormais plus lutter contre le désir de la serrer encore plus proche de lui, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu durant cette courte étreinte. Les 28 ans qu'ils auraient dû passer ensemble, et qui leur furent volés.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sous le porche de la librairie, tandis que la neige commençait à se déposer sur leurs vêtements.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, légèrement étourdis. Belle leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant les flocons virevolter.

"J'ai le sentiment que ce Noël va être magique." déclara-elle enfin.  
- Et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dearie", répondit Gold, ne quittant pas Belle des yeux.

* * *

_Désolée encore si cette fanfiction vous a fait saigner des yeux. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tant mieux!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël (en retard!)_


End file.
